


Valentine's day

by Cilidiaioan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilidiaioan/pseuds/Cilidiaioan
Summary: I head a knock on the door, it's her, I know it. The door opens, and there she is, smiling wide, my adorable girlfriend.





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever posted! ^^  
> I am not a native english speaker so sorry if some words ir sentences are strange.  
> Enjoy!

I hear a knock on my door, it's her, I know it. The door opens, and there she is, smiling wide, my adorable girlfriend. It's been a few weeks since we started dating and I couldn't be happier.

Tonight is valentine's day, we planned to cook ourselves a good meal and spend the evening watching movies.

She enters my appartement, a bag with the few missing ingredients hanging from her arm. I lean down and kiss her, she smiles.

I still feel like time freeze when our lips touch. Senses duplicating. As if I can feel each strands of hair brushing my face. Her breath, delicate against my skin. It feels like a dream, until a notification pops up on my phone and breaks the illusion. I back off a little and smile sheepishly, not looking at what disturbed our intimacy. Sorry, but that's what you get for interrupting.  
I take the bag, hang her coat, then we make our ways to the kitchen.

Tartar. Raw salmon, green onions, she weilds the knife surprisingly well. Or should I really be surprised, she is the daughter of a butcher after all. I often forget.

We listen to music, our recently discovered favorite band. We have fun, trying to decorate the plates as if we were a grand restaurant. What a fail it is. We laugh. I wash the dishes telling her to set up the movies as I do so. I leave them to dry. She turns off the music, I turn off the light. We are ready. I sit beside her, placing my arm around her and kissing her cheek. She slightly shifts away. Why? I don't really get it. Maybe she's uncomfortable. It does is the first time she comes over.

My phone dings again, I had forgotten about that. I check it real quick before the movie starts. It's a friend.. well, an ex girlfriend to be precise.

-Hey! Happy valentine's day!  
-Could have done something together if you don’t have plans ;P  
-I kinda miss you these days  
-"Read"  
-Would be great to have an answer...

I don't understand, I haven't seen any of this before now. How come ""Read""? I look at my love, she looks concentrated on the movie. Oh well, I'll leave that for an other day. I turn off my phone.

We watch two movies, when the second ends it's late. She gets up and walk to the door. I'm a bit disapointed, I thought she would stay for the night. I get up and try to small talk while she puts on her coat. It's pretty one sided. She looks at me when she's ready, I bend down to kiss her and she avoids it. Why?

Oh.. it clicks together. She is the one that "Read" the messages from my ex. She frowns, then smiles wide and turns to the door. I don't even have time to explain myself, she's gone.

That's so stupid. The night was going so well. I decide to take a quick shower, then head to bed, not really sleeping but waiting for her to get home. Just to make sure she had a safe trip. The first thing I see when I open my phone is that damn conversation. I turn it back off.

I hear the front door reopen. I forgot to lock it. I slowly get up from my bed and walk to the kitchen. Did she come back? Is it someone else?

I go for the knife that I know is still drying on the counter top.

Wait, no, it isn't. Where is it? I hear something scrape on the wall. I make a bee line to my bedroom and lock.

For the first time, I hear a voice. A too familiar voice. Or is it really it? It sounds far more wicked than earlier this evening.

The lock clicks. I hear a knock on my door, it's her, I know it. The door opens, and there she is, smiling wide, my adorable girlfriend.


End file.
